Death
by bookworm1517
Summary: A missing scene from season 2 episode 1: Morgana and Merlin have a moment after the injured are cared for and Cornelius Sigan has been defeated. Written for the Mergana Prompt Party on Tumblr.


**AN:** **This is for the Mergana Prompt Party over on Tumblr this week (you can search for the merganapromptparty tag). The prompt was "death" so this is my interpretation. Ironically, this is probably the happiest of the stories I've written this week, or at least the least angsty of them. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Day Four Prompt: Death<p>

Morgana looked around as she stepped away from her most recent patient. With the gargoyles coming to life and attacking the city, she and Gwen had begun helping Gaius with the wounded. More and more injured continued to flood into the citadel as she stood and examined the scene around her.

So many patients, and so few to care for them. Even joined by the healers and physicians from the town, Gaius, Gwen, and Morgana were overwhelmed. The stench of death and illness had permeated the air around Morgana as she moved to the next patient.

She shuddered as she looked down at the man before her: his face had a nasty gash across it, still bleeding and with one eye missing; his left arm hung uselessly at his side, bone showing in the wound; and his stomach gaped open, bowels spilling out around the hand that tried to hold them in.

"Gaius," Morgana called.

The older man looked over at her and nodded, he would be over momentarily.

Gwen noticed Morgana's call and joined her at the dying man's side. The two women shared a look of despair, there was little they could do for this man. He began to moan as Gwen went to work on his face while Morgana started cleaning his shoulder. Neither dared touch his stomach.

"Please…" he cried, voice hoarse and barely above a whisper, "Please."

Gaius appeared, nodding a dismissal at Gwen.

Morgana fought back the urge to retch as Gaius gently probed the wounds, causing pus and blood to ooze out. A foul smell emanated from the man, mixing with the putrid air to create a repulsive concoction.

Gaius shook his head at Morgana. They would not be able to save this man.

The man on the table suddenly seized, his muscles going rigid as he let out a guttural moan.

Morgana froze as a shaking breath eased out of him and he fell limp against the table.

Gaius grabbed a sheet off the nearby bench and placed it over the body.

"Morgana," he said calmly. "Take a break, go get some water and get out of here for a few minutes."

She nodded mutely and did as she'd been commanded to. Gaius was right, she needed to get out of that room.

Leaning against the wall outside, Morgana began to regain her calm. Where were Merlin and Arthur? She'd glimpsed Merlin only briefly earlier and wished for his constant cheerfulness now. He would be far more useful in that room than she was. And Arthur had just been in a little while ago, being treated for the wounds he'd sustained fighting the creatures. He'd run out soon after to continue the fight.

If anything, Merlin was probably with him. They would be all right, Morgana told herself sternly as she gathered her calm and turned back to the room.

Inside was chaos, the smell of death even stronger than before, yet Morgana moved quickly to resume her task of caring for the injured. She was the King's ward and she would show the people there was no need to fear.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later they receive word that the creatures have been defeated and Gaius leaves to tend to the injured outside. Morgana focuses on the task in front of her: finish helping those in the citadel, and then she can escape the death that seems to surround her.<p>

She sends fleeting glances at Gwen, checking to see if her maid is still doing all right. She knows Gwen must be worried about Arthur and Merlin as well, somewhere along the way they'd all become friends (even if Arthur and Merlin refused to admit it).

Gwen finishes with her last patient before Morgana does.

"M'lady," she says, "Would you like me to help you?"

Morgana smiles at the other woman and shakes her head, "No, I'm almost done. You should get some rest."

Gwen nods, "I think I'll go see where Merlin and Arthur got off to."

Morgana nods and returns to her patient as Gwen leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Morgana has just finished caring for the young woman when he arrives in the doorway, surveying the room. His eyes land upon her and he hurries forward.<p>

"Lady Morgana," Merlin greets her formally, "The Prince wishes to speak to you."

She looks at Merlin critically, checking to see if there's anything wrong with him, "Is Arthur alright?"

Merlin shrugs, "He's got some scrapes and bruises, but he should be fine. Gwen's tending to him now. I suppose it's a bit much to hope for, but perhaps he hit his head hard enough to knock some sense into that thick skull."

His comment startles a laugh out of Morgana and he remembers just how much he likes to make her laugh. He smiles his crooked smile at her, "Don't worry, Arthur is fine."

Morgana turns her gaze to the man beside her, a soft smile on her lips and worry in her eyes, "And you?"

Merlin shrugs, "I don't think I'll be dying today."

They arrive outside of Arthur's chambers and come to a stop, facing each other.

"Is everything alright with you, Morgana?" Merlin asks, his voice tinged with concern.

Morgana starts to nod then shrugs, "I'm not sure. I mean, I wasn't even out fighting but… There was just so much death…"

Merlin moves on impulse, drawing her close to him in a hug, his chin resting on her head. She stiffens for a moment then returns the gesture, wrapping her arms around him and holding tight.

They remain together as the silence drags on, breaking apart only when they hear footsteps down the corridor.

"Morgana," Merlin calls as she goes to open Arthur's door. "You don't have to worry, Arthur and I will protect you. From what I've heard you saved far more lives than were lost today."

Morgana smiles at him and his unwavering certainty, "Thank you, Merlin."

She slips inside Arthur's room, leaving Merlin in the hall alone.

Merlin retreats back to his and Gaius's quarters, trying to ignore his elation at Morgana's embrace and thanks. She was right, so many lives had been lost, and based on what the Great Dragon had told him of the future, many more lives were going to be lost before Arthur became king. Today had served only as a prelude to the horrors they would soon witness. Death would come to Camelot again, and soon.

Merlin shakes his head and forces himself to remember the good, after all they'd won the day and they would win again, he'd even managed to hug Lady Morgana in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review, I love hearing from readers :)<strong>


End file.
